like_father_like_daughterfandomcom-20200213-history
Creators
Creators There are a lot of people that take a comic from an idea to a physical book. From the writer, to the artist (pencilers and inkers), to the colorist, and letterers all tied together by the publishing team. Sometimes an individual will take on multiple roles, EG: A Penciler may also ink and even color their work. Writer A comic book writer is a person working within the medium of comic books or graphic novels. The term may refer to any number of writers who contribute to produce the story. The writing chores may be split where one will write the story and another will write the script. The term writer though usually implies to the individual who does both, and those who contribute other aspects are credited as such EG: plot or script. Like Father, Like Daughter is written by its creator. Kathryn Calamia Kathryn Calamia is the creator and writer of Like Father, Like Daughter. The project started out as a 90-page screenplay written by Calamia during her Sophomore year while taking a screenplay writing class. Artist A comic book artist is a person working within the medium of comic books or graphic novels. The term may refer to any number of artists who contribute to produce a work in the comics form, from those who do pencils, to ink, and even colors. The term also applies to the person who oversees all aspects of the work to those who contribute any individual part.The term artist though usually implies an individual who does both pencils and inks, if they handle only one aspect they will be credited as such EG: penciler or inker. So far there have been two primary artists for Like Father, Like Daughter. Chester Lopez Chester Lopez was the artist on the first set of 3 Companion Comics one-shots that were collected in the mini comic Like Father,[[Like Father, Like Daughter: Ryder Family One-Shot| ''Like Daughter: Ryder Family One-Shot]] #1.'' Wayne A. Brown Wayne A. Brown is the artist for the Like Father, Like Daughter Ongoing Series. Colorist A comic book colorist is a person working within the comic book medium on comic books or graphic novels. The term refers to the individual or team who contribute to produce the coloring in the comic book. David Aravena David Aravena is the colorist for the Like Father, Like Daughter Ongoing Series. For the colorist on the Like Father, Like Daughter: Ryder Family One-Shot #1 see 'Chester Lopez.'' '''Letterer A comic book letterer is a person working within the comic book medium on comic books or graphic novels. The term refers to the individual or team who contributes to produce the letters in the comic book in the form of thought or word bubbles. John Palmer IV John Palmer IV is the letterer for the Like Father, Like Daughter Ongoing Series and the Companion Comics. Other than the writer Calamia, Palmer is the only creator who contributes to both. Publisher Short Fuse Media LLC is a team of talented individuals determined to show the world that they can make Comics and other cool Pop Culture stuff like toys, cartoons and movies “JUST AS GOOD AS…..OR EVEN BETTER THEN” the major companies. They are dedicated to creating AWESOME comics that we can release to the world via their own publishing company, Short Fuse Media Group, LLC. Category:Creators